Kevin starts counting at 26, and he counts by fours. If 26 is the 1st number that Kevin counts. what is the 13th number that he counts?
Answer: What is the first number that he counts? $26$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 4 \\ &= 30\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 26 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 34\end{align*}$ What is the 13th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + (12\times4) \\ &= 26 + 48 \\ &= 74\end{align*}$